


With You

by weirdlywisely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, birthday fic for yahaba, during their third year, how do people tag, idk im proud of this one tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlywisely/pseuds/weirdlywisely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba's birthday wasn't an unusual day. It had started like any other and he hadn't had any indication it wouldn't be a normal day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever kyouhaba hahaha i love them so much im so happy i could write one in time for Yahaba's birthday !
> 
> Also yeah Japan's school year is complicated to work with because March, 1st like really near the end of the school year because April 1st is the start of the school year and imagining they have two weeks of break in between both school years well really Yahaba's birthday is really at the end of the school year... ugh

The morning hadn't been different than usual for Shigeru. Graduation was just around the corner, but it still was quite an usual morning. He still supervised the club's practice with the other third years. After all, they all shared their love for the sport and they had already finished their exams and knew where they were going to go after the year ended. So they were still free to go to the club. However, they all spent less time practicing, with the exams and the end of year coming, they had a lot less time for themselves.

 

Anyway, it was the morning of the first day of March and it wasn't really a special day for now. Yahaba's parents had already left the house when he woke up, as always. They did let him a note wishing him a happy birthday and saying they would celebrate all together later, during the weekend when they'd get free time. It was a normal occurrence. And he knew they'd probably work late anyway.

 

He went to school as usual, met up with Watari on the way and together they headed for morning practice.

 

“Happy birthday,” Watari said to him in guise of greeting before he hugged him.

 

At practice Shigeru received a few more wishes of a happy birthday before practice started. He already knew it, but really, he would miss volleyball. This club had been part of his life for the last three years and leaving it still seemed like a weird idea. He couldn't imagine not being with his team.

 

He shook his head, not wanting these thoughts to spoil his day. He concentrated on helping to first and second year setters. It was a really light practice because they were all tired but he still wanted to see his team do well next year. After a few minutes, Yahaba felt a stare behind his back. He didn't turn, used to feel his boyfriend's gaze during practice when he wanted to spike. He helped his juniors a bit more before he went on to join Kyoutani.

 

Shigeru bumped into Kentarou's shoulder when he reached him. Kyoutani bumped back into him slightly before he whispered a quick “happy birthday” and then went to get ready for spiking practice. Yahaba followed him with a fond smile on his lips.

 

Yeah he could feel that today was going to be a good day.

 

After practice, class went fine and as usual, he went to eat with Watari, like they did since their first year, and with Kyoutani, who was eating lunch with them since the start of this year after a lot of insistence on Watari's part who refused to leave him alone, after all they were a team so they should be close to each other. Well, that was one of the arguments Watari had used.

 

“Did you plan to do anything for your birthday ?” Shinji asked with a sly glance towards Kyoutani.

 

Yahaba turned to his best friend, looking at him suspiciously, before he shook his head.

 

“No, I'll celebrated this weekend with my family, but other than that nothing,” he said shrugging.

 

“Oh then, you don't mind spending the afternoon with us ?” Watari asked with a knowing smile.

 

“You're planning something aren't you ?”

 

“How could you be that distrustful of your best friend ? I'm hurt !” He exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

 

At that Yahaba raised an eyebrow while Kyoutani snorted. They exchanged an amused look. They both could think of quite a few times when Watari's meddling had caused them to momentarily hate him. Before they thanked him of course, but still.

 

“Stop with that face I truly am hurt. This is how you repay me after I helped you two get together ?”

 

“We could have worked that out alone !”

 

“Right, and Kunimi is actually running around full of energy.”

 

“Oh I think I've seen him run,” Yahaba answered sarcastically before turning around ignoring the way too amused for his own good expression on his best friend's face. “And why don't you say anything ?” he asked Kyoutani.

 

Kentarou simply shrugged before pointing to Watari, “What do you want me to say, he's right. Without him and the team we'd probably still be trying to bit each other's head off.”

 

“Or you'd be hate fucking,” the libero added not helpful at all.

 

“Why do I even associate with you two ?” Shigeru exclaimed exasperatedly.

 

“Because you love us,” Watari answered.

 

“No I don't.”

 

However, his statement was contradicted by the fact that Kyoutani and him were sitting clsoe to each other and were practically holding hands. And by the fact that he hanged out way too much with Watari to hate him. They had too much blackmail on each other, they were stuck together because of that. Impossible to hate them.

 

“Oh, want to practice with me right after school ?”

 

“We don't have practice,” Kyoutani intervened before Watari kicked his foot.

 

“No we don't, but a bit of practice is always good,” Shinji continued smiling.

 

Kyoutani looked at him with a betrayed look while Shigeru nodded his approval. He didn't really have anything else to do and he could be sure Watari wouldn't plan anything suspicious if he could keep an eye on him. Or at least he hoped.

 

All three of them finished their lunch in silence, satisfied with the calm of the day, before they headed back to class.

 

After class, Yahaba took his time to collect his notes before he headed to the gymnasium where surely both Kyoutani and Watari were waiting for him. He shouldered his his bag and left to room.

 

When he reached the gym, he only saw Kentarou who was waiting for him alone with his hands in his pockets.

 

“Where is Watari ?” Yahaba asked when he arrived near him.

 

“He's not coming,” Kyoutani answered starting to walk away from the building.

 

“Where are we going ?” He asked catching up.

 

Kyoutani didn't answer, he just hooked their pinkies together and kept on walking. Yahaba just smiled at him. His smile widened when he saw the top of Kentarou's ears reddening. Neither of them were too big on PDA, but Shigeru was always pleasantly surprised when his boyfriend initiated physical contact.

 

They walked for a dozen of minutes before they boarded the train. Luckily they both found a place to sit down next to each other for the twenty minutes train ride. When they left the train and the station they had to walk a bit more before they reached Yahaba's house.

 

“What are you planning Kentarou ?”

 

Kyoutani didn't answer and just walked him to the door before he took the keys Shigeru gave him and they both entered the house before closing the door. They walked into the living room but just before they stepped in the room, Kyoutani stopped Yahaba.

 

“Close your eyes,” Kyoutani asked.

 

Yahaba looked at him suspiciously, but still amused.

 

“Oh so that's what you're planing Kentarou ?” Yahaba replied with a teasing tone.

 

“Don't be an asshole.”

 

This made Yahaba laugh slightly before he actually did close his eyes.

 

Kyoutani took his hands and guided him in the living room.

 

“Don't you dare open your eyes.”

 

“I won't, I won't.”

 

Kentarou let go of his hands and Yahaba heard him take a few steps back. He heard moving around and the sound of muffled laughter.

 

“Open them.”

 

Yahaba opened his eyes slowly.

 

“Happy Birthday !” exclaimed a lot of voices at the same time.

 

Shigeru jumped slightly when he saw them jump at the same time as a opened his eyes before a wide smile made its way onto his face. He brought his hands to his face, trying to cover up the bright smile that light up his face.

 

“Thank you guys,” he said, his voice muffled behind his hands.

 

Watari approached him to give him a hug. Yahaba returned the hug tightly. Small hiccups of laughter escaped his lips.

 

“I knew you were planning something,” Yahaba laughed.

 

“Oh, it wasn't my idea, it was Kyoutani's.”

 

Yahaba whipped his head towards his boyfriend who was looking to the ground embarrassed. He went to embrace him quickly, as to not make him uncomfortable. Then he whispered in his ear a thank you before he kissed his cheek.

 

Kyoutani was beet red, but Yahaba didn't tease him anymore and went on to thank every team member.

 

He opened the presents they all got him before they commended some food and ate the cake that was brought.

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon all together, but everyone had to leave before it got too late for they still had morning practice and some where far away enough from Yahaba's home to take up to an hour in public transports for some to get home.

 

Just before Watari left, Yahaba hugged him once more before jokingly hitting him in the shoulder.

 

“Thank you still, you're the best friend I could ask for.”

 

“I know I know, you can always thank me with money for all my good deeds.”

 

Yahaba laughed before he hurried him out of the door.

 

“Right, right, I leave you with your boyfriend,” Watari laughed leaving the house.

 

Yahaba closed the door before he turned towards Kyoutani a teasing smile on his lips. He walked to him and pressed a kiss against his lips.

 

“Thank you for today Kentarou, I wanted to spend this day with you,” Shigeru told him, their lips almost touching.

 

Kyoutani didn't answer and just pressed their lips together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that the surprise party is actually something my friends and I did for a friend back in high school hahaha  
> also kyoutani is like a super sweet bf you can't convince me other wise
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://weirdlywisely.tumblr.com/)


End file.
